Who I am
by CherryXOXO
Summary: She was a experiment, trown away, left outside the wall of the humans to die. But she survived against all odds. She walks a path of hardships that make her who she will become, for better or worse My OC: Charlet Von Seggrern and a unknown timeline. First story no flames please, give it a read it won't hurt ;)


Shinjuku, the current home of a vampire who was throw away after the humans where done with her. Charlet Von Seggrern was her name. She has her lilac hair so long it touch the ground with a short piece in the middle of her small face with bright red eyes. She wore a black worn out dress with her giant sword named Asukage on her back secured with a strap, oh how she loved that thing. She looked 18 but her real age was 1007 years old. As a small kid she was taken by the army and experimented on. At the human age around 14 she was set free to when she started rebelling extremely, slaughtering anyone who was near her. they just wanted her dead. She was nothing more than a experiment that was to powerful to being kept around humans, so she was outside.

Her ears heard clashing in the distant, a fight, she smiled. She loved fighting and outside it was the only thing she got to do to pass time. She sprinted towards the sound. She was fast to arrive. 5 men of the Japanese imperial demon moon company fighting 7 vampires and a noble. The noble just watched the fight. She could see they were struggling and exhausted.

''Move you're damn asses aside, don't get in my way.'' she shouted.

Pulled out her sword and dashed towards noble. She slammed her sword against the sword of the noble, not holding back she overpowered him with every swing. The noble got slowly angry with being overpowered and started taking the girl seriously. She was damn strong but something told him she wasn't human. He red eyes brighten at every swing like she wanted to spill his blood everywhere. She was a damn vampire fighting against vampires. The humans knew no stopping with all the methods of getting more powerful.

'' Why is a vampire fighting vampires? lady, you should join us while you can.''

Charlet frowned , she never really thought about joining the vampires, maybe if he can overpower her she would think about it. '' if you beat me with sparring rules, maybe I'll will'' she said with a cheeky smile.

The noble nodded, seeing it as a yes. If he could beat her, Krull would definitely reward him big time. Their swords slammed together, so fast it could be hard to see with the human eye. Meanwhile 3 of the 5 men of the Japanese imperial demon moon company where bleeding out as the other 2 trying to retreat the bloody place. Charlet quickly glanced over.

'they'll make it out of here' but as soon as she finished the thought she was against the wall with a sword just an inch away from her throat. It meant defeat, Charlet didn't like it one bit as she cursed herself for being distracted.

'' so I guess you have to come with us, don't worry about betraying the humans the betrayed us a long time ago. It's time for justice and it would be very pleasing to have a woman so strong at our side. What do you say?''

Charlet cursed in the most colorful words they don't teach you in school in her mind. She was indeed betrayed, left to die, brutally cut open multiple times for the fucking sake of science. Although that time was over it was true she couldn't say that she forgave them. After some more thinking she replied '' Fine. But I want to meet the one leading the attack on the humans and a nice place to stay , a room with a bed would be nice for a change '' she smiled darkly

'' let's go then but before that lets introduce ourselves right this time'' the noble smiled. She didn't gave him a good look-over when she went storming in and slashing like a madwoman. He had aqua colored hair in a small ponytail, a typical man like face with blazing red eyes with a mole next to his right eye an wears a standard noble uniform. He looked alright Charlet though. '' Charlet Von Seggrern'' she took out her hand for him to shake, as he did he spoke.

'' Felic Boisus, now let's go Miss Charlet'' with a quick nod she followed him to Sanguinem, the underground city under Kyoto the home of many vampires and as they call it 'livestock' in other words humans only useful to feed off. She was beginning to doubt that she made the right call to come along with Felic as they passed old buildings, little kids dressed in the same outfit which all made them look skinnier than they already where. Charlet knows she isn't like most vampires, sparing human lives, fighting her own kind and feeding on their blood, if they knew she would be kicked out here too. Oh well, she is used to not being accepted ever since she was born. Only her mother loved her the way she was. Shame is what she felt for not remembering her own mothers face, it became such a blur after the ages. '' We're here, you ready miss?'' Felic interrupted her thoughts making her snap back to reality. They were standing in a hallway, Victorian themed. Huge oak doors with beautiful details engraved. Charlet swallowed, clearing her throat, she spoke her answer looking determined to find out what was behind those huge doors.


End file.
